<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four times you held my hand and once I held yours. by Handsofred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046640">Four times you held my hand and once I held yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred'>Handsofred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 plus 1, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, I have no idea what other tags to add to this, M/M, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, hand holding, sweet comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You know, I don’t need a babysitter or reins, I know how to find others.’’ Stiles answered late as they moved to stand in line, his eyes running over the menu boards before he looked back at Peter again. ‘’And how did you even know where to find me? I mean, you didn’t come with us today.’’ He asked as he shrugged.</p>
<p>‘’Thought you might need rescuing at some point.’’ Peter chuckled before nudging him forward when they moved forward, their hands still clasped together. ‘’And you looked it, almost like a lost lamb, now I couldn’t let the big bad wolf come and eat you.’’ He teased that had Stiles snorting lightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four times you held my hand and once I held yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on this prompt.</p>
<p>'You're afraid that you'll lose me in a big crowd so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only like five people around and I'm getting very suspicious.'</p>
<p>It's not perfect, but it was just something small and quick that I felt like writing and to try and get me back in to the hang of writing again as I keep getting writing block sadly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>1.</p>
<p>‘’Jesus Stiles.’’ The breathy sigh caught his attention as he turned and faced Peter Hale, the older wolf frowning deeply. ‘’We talked about wondering off while we were here, it’s not the place to do so.’’ He spoke before reaching out to grab Stiles’ hand, his fingers sliding between his own.</p>
<p>For a moment Stiles just opened his mouth before letting it snap close as the older man tugged him back through the crowd and towards the pack again who was gathered with worried faces. ‘’I found him by the fountain.’’ Peter’s voice cut through again as they stumbled to a stop beside them all.</p>
<p>‘’Hey, I said I was looking at it.’’</p>
<p>‘’And we said that we didn’t have time too.’’</p>
<p>The remark was bitten off as Derek frowned deeply at him. ‘’We spoke about how important staying together was. Anyone around here could find a fault with you being alone, could attack us or even blame you for making a threat.’’</p>
<p>‘’Look, I was only looking at the fountain. I’d never seen one so large before.’’</p>
<p>‘’Doesn’t matter, this is important for the pack and I’m not having you of all people messing that up. Now let’s go, we’re almost late for the meeting with the Ito pack.’’ Derek glared at him. ‘’Peter, keep your eye on him.’’</p>
<p>And with that he stalked off, the rest of the pack trailing behind the Alpha as he stood there beside Peter. ‘’Wow, he really needs to get laid this weekend, he’s wound up tightly.’’ Stiles muttered under his breath before the snort beside him had him remembering who he was around. ‘’Sorry.’’ Stiles told him.</p>
<p>‘’Don’t be sweetheart, but Derek is right, we should get going.’’ Peter commented as he gave his hand a squeeze and started to walk forward, tugging him along by their joined hands. ‘’I’m not letting you go, otherwise you’re going to get distracted by something shiny and wonder off again.’’</p>
<p>The teasing was clear in Peter’s voice as the older wolf lead him through the crowds in the wake of the Hale pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.</p>
<p>They could hear the footsteps chasing after them, their own steps thudding against the concrete beneath them as a hand grabbed hold of his again, pulling him along faster before they were turning sharply and in to a crowded street.</p>
<p>The sudden noise and colours were blinding as he held on tightly to Peter’s hand, his heart crashing against his chest as they moved through the crowd, hopefully loosing the wolves who had been chasing them. ‘’Where are the others?’’ Stiles panted out before he was pulled past a dancer and down another alleyway.</p>
<p>‘’Here.’’ Peter’s voice was rough as he pushed him through a non-descript doorway and in to a large room where the other pack members were, all looking worse than he was. He was glad that Peter had grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him through, otherwise Stiles knew that he would’ve been left behind as they had run, at first he had kept up, but then hands were grabbing at his and pulling him with them before letting go again at another point. But Peter was the one who had kept him with him, stayed by his side as they were chased.</p>
<p>‘’You fell behind again Stilinski.’’ Jackson’s voice sneered from where he was leaning in the corner, a scowl on his face as Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted forward on his feet, his hand leaving the warmth of Peters as he moved towards the others and picked up one of the water bottles that sat on the table in the centre of the room.</p>
<p>‘’Some of us are human you asshole.’’ Stiles snapped at him before gulping some of the water down. ‘’not all of us can run at super speeds like you can.’’</p>
<p>‘’Maybe next time we should leave you behind.’’</p>
<p>Before he could speak, growls echoed from around him as he glanced around at the wolves, both Scott and Peter had growled towards the blonde-haired boy. ‘’If it wasn’t for Stiles, you would probably be dead by now Jackson.’’ Scott snapped at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p>‘’Crap.’’</p>
<p>Stiles turned on the spot, looking through the Christmas shoppers for Lydia or Scott, hell even Jackson. He had only turned his back for five minutes to look over a display in one of the windows, his mind still stuck on what to buy Peter for Christmas when he had lost track of the others. He hated it really, knew that he would have snide remarks sent towards him again when he finally found them, but it wasn’t his fault that he got distracted so easily.</p>
<p>But he had wanted to buy everyone gifts this year, it was the first time they were going to spend Christmas together as an actual pack instead of with their own families and he wanted to make it perfect. The others couldn’t really see his designs in his head, just thought that he was crazy for everything he wanted to do, but he knew that it meant a lot to the Hales since they hadn’t had a proper Christmas since the house fire.</p>
<p>‘’We’re going have to put some reins on you.’’ The chuckle that came with the voice had Stiles rolling his eyes before a warm hand was sliding in to his own and he was looking down at their joined hands. ‘’Seriously, you’re like a little child, we never know where you are going to wonder off too.’’ Peter teased lightly as he started to guide Stiles back through the shoppers, nodding towards a couple of people who smiled at them.</p>
<p>He looked softer, more relaxed as they worked their way towards the food court and towards the other three who was already sat at a table eating and no doubt talking about what they had brought for the others or even themselves in Lydia’s and Jackson’s case.</p>
<p>‘’You know, I don’t need a babysitter or reins, I know how to find others.’’ Stiles answered late as they moved to stand in line, his eyes running over the menu boards before he looked back at Peter again. ‘’And how did you even know where to find me? I mean, you didn’t come with us today.’’ He asked as he shrugged.</p>
<p>‘’Thought you might need rescuing at some point.’’ Peter chuckled before nudging him forward when they moved forward, their hands still clasped together. ‘’And you looked it, almost like a lost lamb, now I couldn’t let the big bad wolf come and eat you.’’ He teased that had Stiles snorting lightly.</p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>There wasn’t a threat and there wasn’t a crowd. It was just the pack walking through the woods, towards the hidden lake together since the weather was getting to that sticky hotness.</p>
<p>And yet Peter had still grabbed his hand as they moved through the trees, sure Stiles had stumbled a couple of times, but nothing to warrant the need for Peter to hold his hand.</p>
<p>It was suspicious on his half.</p>
<p>But Stiles kept quiet as they walked, if anything, Stiles quite like the weight of Peter’s hand in his own, the way their palms met together, and fingers fitted together almost perfectly. It gave him a sense of security when he didn’t have much else.</p>
<p>So, he didn’t say anything as they walked, the pack’s voices echoing through the trees as they laughed and joked around. It was the downtime between the next big bad and they were all relishing in the quietness of it all and so when Derek mentioned about the lake, they had all jumped at the chance to go swimming the coolness of the water and bask in the warmth of the sun.</p>
<p>By the time they were breaking through the tree line, Peter was letting his hand go and was walking off towards the far side of the clearing that was surrounding the large lake. Frowning a little, Stiles shook his head before turning towards the others as they made more noise, the splashing of someone jumping in to the water already before Lydia was laying out a towel on the best rock and moving to stretch out already.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Stiles paused in the shade of the trees before he made his mind up and followed after Peter, his hand, still warm from Peters shifted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder more, filled with books and notes of research and even college work. He didn’t look at the wolf as he stretched out on his own towel and tugged one of the books out, but he could feel Peter’s glaze on him as he hummed quietly and flipped through the pages, his mind running many miles an hour on why the older wolf had held his hand hen the only other times had been to stop him from getting lost from the pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was dark apart from the flickering light coming from the TV screen. Scattered across the floor and couches, the pack was stretched out watching the movie. It was something they had come to do every two weeks, a pack movie night to just unwind and relax.</p>
<p>Most of the wolves were stretched out on the floor, bundled up on blankets and pillows while Stiles stretched out on the couch, his side pressed in against Peter from where he had been shifting around throughout the night, but now he was finally comfortable with Peter’s arm stretched out across the back of the couch, his feet dropped in Isaac’s lap on the other end.</p>
<p>Moving his hand up to take hold of Peter’s, happened before he had even thought about it clearly in his mind. He had pushed his fingers through his and brought their hands down to rest against his chest as he continued to stare at the TV watching the scenes as it passed through each motion’s. Against his back, he could feel the way Peter’s breath paused in his chest before he was slowly releasing it again, his thumb coming up to stroke lightly against his own chest before moving to swipe back and forth gently against his hand.</p>
<p>It felt good, to take hold of Peter’s hand for once, sure he still didn’t know what it meant between him and the older Hale wolf, but in that moment, Stiles didn’t really mind. He was doing something he enjoyed, something Peter seemed to enjoy as he shifted and brought his arm around Stiles a little more, almost cuddling him in to his side and chest as they watched the movie in near silence together.</p>
<p>Stiles knew that at some point, Peter and he would have to discuss all of this and of what was going on between them both, but for now he was more than happy to just keep holding hands with Peter, to keep the soft touches and the comfort and security he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>